Приятное с полезным
by Faimor
Summary: Как-то даже обидно, когда кто-то другой куда легче находит общий язык с духом, которым ты одержим... Написано в подарок Реати на Новый Год-2012


«Этот смертный очень странный», – настороженно проговорил Справедливость.  
Андерс кивнул. Спохватился, сообразив, что дух не может увидеть его жеста, согласился вслух. Спохватился снова, вспомнив, что в этом уже почти полгода нет никакой нужды, и раздражённо фыркнул. Вот как раз ненормальных лотерингских отступников ему в жизни и не хватало.  
Целитель устало потёр виски и попытался выбросить Хоука из головы. Он, по правде говоря, был бы рад отделаться и от мыслей о Карле – тратить время на размышления о том, что уже не исправить, дух полагал нерациональным, и в этот раз Андерс был не то чтобы с ним согласен… Однако подобный подход позволил бы ему хоть на время избавиться от глухой, сосущей тоски. Только не получалось.  
А воспоминания о Карле, как выяснилось, не только вдохновляли Справедливость на длинные и уже казавшиеся на пятидесятый раз довольно занудными речи, но и вызывали к жизни образ нового знакомого. Которого Андерс поначалу даже счёл вполне адекватным человеком, более того, обрадовался как ребёнок, в ответ на привычно сорвавшуюся с языка фразу о притеснении магов услышав что-то в духе «ты прав»…  
Его вера в здравомыслие Гаррета Хоука продержалась ещё часов десять. Пока после своего рассказа о том… о том, что они со Справедливостью сделали друг с другом в Амарантайне, он не услышал изумительно беспечное «Так вот почему у тебя такой привлекательный измученный вид». Нет, Андерс ещё мог припомнить – с трудом, по правде говоря – времена, когда подобное замечание показалось бы ему вполне естественным, более того, ожидаемым… В отличие от последовавшего за ним: «И твой светящийся приятель тоже очень симпатичный».  
Пока они со Справедливостью пытались собраться с мыслями, Хоук одарил их ещё одной утомлённой, но по-прежнему лучезарной улыбкой и, хлопнув по плечу на прощание, ушёл.  
Андерс даже надеяться не смел, что на этом история закончится, и, как выяснилось, был совершенно прав.  
Впрочем, поначалу он думал, что всё не так уж плохо. Гаррет оказался отличным другом – с уважением относился к его мнению, никогда не отказывал в помощи и с ним, в конце концов, было просто приятно пообщаться. Ну в самом деле, Андерсу всегда нравились умные люди с чувством юмора – а Хоук был отнюдь не глуп, несмотря на привычку строить из себя недалёкого наёмника и отсутствие систематического образования, которое маги пока что могли получить в Круге и только там.  
И всё было бы просто замечательно – тем более, что его подозрительная шайка была ужасно похожа на весёлую компанию в Башне Бдения, даже сам желтоглазый брюнет порой до боли напоминал ему Стража-Командора – если бы не гарретова нездоровая увлечённость Справедливостью.  
Нет, понять его интерес целитель мог – судя по всему, когда-то Малькольм Хоук потратил куда больше времени на то, чтобы научить детей противостоять демонам, а не на чтение лекций о природе и происхождении населяющих Тень созданий, а наличие у мага неуёмного любопытства было скорее правилом, чем исключением из оного. Проблема была в том, что Гаррет вовсе не собирался ограничиваться только теорией: он с завидным упорством пытался вовлечь в их с Андерсом беседы ещё и Справедливость, и обстоятельства знакомства с духом (а именно: бойня в церкви, кровь по колено и десяток с лишним храмовничьих трупов) его нисколько не смущали.  
Справедливость, хвала Создателю и возлюбленной его Андрасте, настороженно молчал – в отличие от Хоука, они с Андерсом отлично понимали, к чему может привести подобный интерес. А если им и случалось об этом забыть, достаточно было просто посмотреться в зеркало.  
Отсутствие какой бы то ни было реакции от объекта своих домогательств и увещевания целителя Гаррета не беспокоили тоже.  
К исходу второго месяца знакомства Андерс с изумлением понял, что уже привык. Ко всему: к тому, что Хоук мог ввалиться в его лечебницу даже посреди ночи, и стоило возблагодарить Создателя, если он являлся ДО того, как успевал ввязаться в очередную заварушку, а не после; к тому, что любое обсуждение его манифеста неизбежно сопровождалось повторяющимися репликами в духе: «Ну а Справедливость что думает насчёт этого?»; к тому, что брюнет – маг-отступник, к слову! – умудрялся заигрывать даже с храмовниками, отчего оные начинали напоминать жертв оглушающих заклинаний…  
Это было бы смешно, если бы не было так опасно, и Андерс регулярно пытался донести до Гаррета мысль, что нормальные люди стараются избегать ненужного риска. Что было хуже всего – в ответ одержимый получал не свою долю бесцельного флирта, а только чуть застенчивую, крайне редко появлявшуюся на лице брюнета улыбку и такой тёплый взгляд, что у него начинало ныть сердце.  
В конце концов к Хоуку привык даже Справедливость. Этому немало поспособствовало то, что тот был полезен: он помогал клинике деньгами, водил Андерса на Расколотый Берег и без лишних напоминаний отгонял от собирающего травы целителя ядовитых пауков и лезущих под руку тал-васготов, подсказывал удачные обороты для очередной главы манифеста и заставлял одержимого вовремя есть. Насчёт последнего, впрочем, дух всё ещё пребывал в сомнениях: отрицать необходимость кормить смертное тело он не мог, но завтрак, обед и ужин всё равно казались ему пустой тратой времени.  
В общем-то, сам Хоук Справедливости даже нравился. В отличие от того, что Андерс то и дело отвлекался на его глаза, золотисто-янтарные, с пляшущими в них лукавыми искорками, на крупные, изящные кисти, в которых так легко летал отнюдь не невесомый боевой посох, на широкие плечи и узкие бёдра... Не говоря уже о снах. Сны дух Тени не одобрял тоже, как и отчаянное, тоскливое желание целителя воплотить в жизнь хотя бы один из них.  
Наверное, о том, что однажды перед упорством Гаррета спасует даже Справедливость, Андерсу следовало догадаться раньше.  
«Скажи ему, что это недопустимо двусмысленная формулировка», – в ответ на ставший привычным вопрос о его мнении хмуро буркнул дух. Целитель, собравшийся было воспользоваться традиционной паузой в разговоре и уже глотнувший чаю, поперхнулся кипятком и закашлялся. Взиравший на него с не менее традиционной надеждой Хоук растерянно заморгал и, поднявшись со своей табуретки, похлопал его между лопаток, а потом обеспокоенно осведомился:  
– Что-то не так?  
– Справедливость говорит, что ему не нравится формулировка, – восстановив дыхание, машинально отозвался Андерс. – Слишком двусмысленна.  
– Это не двусмысленность, это метафора, – почти обиделся брюнет, но его желтые глаза вспыхнули торжеством, и рыжий маг ощутил даже что-то вроде ревности.  
«Это не твой мужчина», – резонно возразил Справедливость, и к списку недостатков одержимости целитель добавил ещё один пункт. В некоторых напоминаниях он вовсе не нуждался.  
«Не его мужчина» тем временем с воодушевлением карябал что-то на попавшемся ему под руку клочке бумаги; Андерс мысленно попрощался с рецептом редкого тевинтерского бальзама и, обхватив пальцами свою кружку, принялся ждать результата, бездумно любуясь тем, как лежат на скуле Хоука выбившиеся из его причёски пряди. Справедливость настороженно молчал, в кои-то веки не портя одержимому и без того мимолётное удовольствие.  
Как оказалось, переписывать неудавшийся, с точки зрения духа, абзац темноволосый маг вовсе не собирался. Напротив, он прочитал им длинную, обстоятельную лекцию о принципах построения метафор, их значимости и воздействии на умы людей. Через некоторое время Андерс с удивлением обнаружил, что в беседе они со Справедливостью участвуют на равных, и более того, Гаррет умудрился взять целителя в союзники. И они вдвоём даже почти доказали духу, что прямое выражение своей мысли отнюдь не всегда приводит к нужному результату.  
Сдавать однажды завоёванные позиции Хоук не намеревался тоже. Поначалу Андерс ещё надеялся, что тот, добившись своего, потеряет интерес к обитающему в его голове созданию, но брюнет быстро его разочаровал. Или НЕ разочаровал, как посмотреть – думать о том, что о нём самом боевой маг в этом случае тоже забудет, целителю очень не хотелось, хотя это было бы вполне вероятно.  
Так или иначе, но отделаться от Гаррета Справедливости не удалось. Андерсу тоже – впрочем, тот даже не пытался, воспринимая все попытки брюнета вести полноценную беседу с ними обоими с обречённым смирением.  
Самым странным было то, что у Хоука получалось.  
Всего через пару недель после того знаменательного события целитель с изумлением поймал себя на том, что они с Гарретом и Справедливостью оживлённо обсуждают, как лучше организовать отправку из Киркволла беженцев-отступников, и никого не смущает отсутствие у одного из собеседников тела и голоса.  
Но даже это было не стоящей упоминания мелочью по сравнению с тем простым и невероятным фактом, что Хоук умел разговаривать со Справедливостью.  
Нет, даже не так.  
Хоук. Умел. Разговаривать. Со Справедливостью.  
И Справедливость его понимал.  
Хоук умудрился всего за три дня разъяснить духу понятие времени – с чем Андерс безуспешно бился с самого начала их знакомства, когда тот ещё обитал в теле Кристофа – а также доказать ему, что в том, что маги ещё не разгуливают по улицам свободно и вольно, нет андерсовой вины. Просто для того, чтобы проявились последствия каких бы то ни было их действий, необходимо именно это самое время.  
Хоук умудрился убедить Справедливость в том, что, пока они ждут результатов уже сделанного, вполне допустимо вернуться к изучению такого странного и интересного тварного мира, и это вовсе не будет означать, что они предали свою Великую Цель.  
Хоуку даже удалось уговорить его иногда разрешать Андерсу немного выпить.  
И всё это, конечно, было замечательно, но одержимый порой начинал почти с обидой думать, что брюнет ладит со Справедливостью чуть ли не лучше, чем он сам.  
Впрочем, злиться на Гаррета подолгу было совершенно невозможно. Андерс предпочитал думать, что причина этого заключалась в том, что тот был похож на взъерошенного уличного кота, особенно когда вот так огорчённо распахивал глаза. А вовсе не в том, что сам целитель был по уши в него влюблён.  
Однако, несмотря на всю двусмысленность ситуации, жизнь у одержимого стала намного спокойнее. По крайней мере, споры с обитавшим в его голове духом, которые раньше доводили его чуть не до сумасшествия – легко ли ругаться самому с собой, не отличая собственных мыслей от реплик своего «приятеля»! – теперь заканчивались раздражённым: «Придёт Хоук – спросишь». Спрашивать Гаррета и впрямь было куда легче, чем пытаться понять, как мыслит дух Тени. И почему-то при этом Андерсу ни разу не показалось, что он выглядит в глазах боевого мага беспомощным ребёнком, не способным управиться даже с мелкой проблемой. Быть может, оттого, что брюнет каждый раз так неподдельно радовался возможности помочь ему… им.  
Когда во время очередной «прогулки по делам» на Расколотую Гору Хоук со Справедливостью – при активном участии Андерса, как всегда – принялись обсуждать вопросы «телесного», одержимый понял, что всё-таки не выдержит. И дух может сколько угодно попрекать его тем, что он опять отвлекается от по-настоящему значимых вещей, но…  
– Слушай, Хоук… – чуть неуверенно начал Андерс, неловко поёрзав на поваленном стволе, служившем им скамейкой, но под внимательным взглядом доброжелательно улыбавшегося брюнета заставил себя собраться и решительно продолжил: – Справедливость хочет понять, почему нам в городе то и дело попадаются люди, которые подолгу сидят в обнимку. Ну ты видел, наверно – возле фонтана в Верхнем городе вечно торчат парочки и треплются обо всякой ерунде…  
– Да без проблем, – не дослушав, с готовностью согласился второй маг и не мешкая притянул его к себе, удобно устроив под боком. Андерс на мгновение почувствовал себя не взрослым мужчиной ростом под шесть футов и весом чуть меньше ста семидесяти фунтов, а каким-то тощим котёнышем, которого малолетняя хозяйка может тормошить, как ей вздумается. Вопреки всему его прежнему опыту, ощущение вовсе не казалось неприятным.  
«Вообще-то я ничего такого не говорил», – опомнившись, заявил Справедливость. И решительно принялся портить Андерсу его маленькое ворованное удовольствие, начав долгую и занудную лекцию о том, что врать другу нехорошо, врать Хоуку нехорошо вдвойне, а выдавать свои эгоистичные желания за интерес ни в чём неповинного духа и вовсе хамство неимоверное.  
Целитель привычно отмахивался, потихоньку сползая вниз, и в конце концов удобно улёгся в руках воспринимавшего всё это как должное Гаррета, устроив затылок у него на плече. Справедливость распалялся всё больше, и после десятка безуспешных попыток продолжить прежний разговор с брюнетом одержимый всё-таки сдался.  
– Знаешь, я тут… слукавил немножко, – неохотно отстранившись, с тяжёлым вздохом признался он и после вопросительного хоукова хмыканья через силу продолжил: – Справедливость тут ни при чём. То есть, я имею в виду, он вовсе не собирался… э-э-э… ставить эксперименты. В смысле, это всё я, – наконец закончил Андерс.  
– Это ты захотел, чтобы я тебя обнял? – моргнув, переспросил Хоук, и целитель, собравшись с духом, кивнул. Боевой маг кивнул тоже и задумчиво уточнил: – Но Справедливость был всё-таки не против?  
– Нет, – покачал головой Андерс, с подозрением глянув на собеседника. Тот, похоже, вовсе не злился, но…  
– Слушай, у меня есть ещё одно предложение, – не дав ему додумать мысль, проговорил брюнет. – Если вы со Справедливостью не против дальнейшего обсуждения темы…  
Готовый на что угодно ради искупления своей вины Андерс торопливо согласился, и только через несколько секунд сообразил, что его уже целуют – не слишком умело, пожалуй, зато с таким энтузиазмом, что он мигом поплыл и с нетерпеливым поскуливанием подался навстречу, бесстыдно прижавшись к Гаррету всем телом. Через несколько ударов сердца тот на мгновение оторвался от него, коротко улыбнулся, и в его глазах сверкнул тот самый лукавый огонёк, который совершенно сводил Андерса с ума. А потом Хоук поцеловал его снова, и одержимый уже совершенно перестал понимать, что ему думать, потому что вытворять такое языком мог либо очень опытный соблазнитель, либо существо безупречно невинное, зато обладающее немалым талантом к исследовательской деятельности.  
«Это уже как-то слишком», – затравленно проговорил Справедливость.  
– Послушай, я… – задыхаясь, начал Андерс, когда они всё-таки оторвались друг от друга, и нервно сглотнул. Одна ладонь Хоука лежала у него на скуле, и брюнет поглаживал большим пальцем его небритую щеку, а вторая, тёплая и тяжёлая, бережно охватывала шею, и единственное, чего хотелось целителю – замурлыкать и поцеловать его снова. Маг глубоко вздохнул и всё-таки заставил себя продолжить: – Ты же знаешь, что я одержимый. Отступник, которого разыскивают и храмовники, и Стражи, и я не смогу дать тебе нормальную жизнь…  
– Погоди, – перебил его давно заготовленную речь Хоук. Его кисть сместилась чуть ниже, и он прижал палец к приоткрывшимся губам Андерса, вынуждая его умолкнуть. – Это ты пытаешься сказать мне, что ты меня недостоин или что-то вроде того?  
Замерев, Андерс оторопело моргнул и как-то деревянно дёрнул подбородком, изображая кивок.  
– Ага, – сказал Гаррет. Усмехнулся и, озадаченно почесав кончик носа, чуть застенчиво признался: – А я вообще-то думал, что это я вас недостоин. Вы же… вы двое такие замечательные, умные, самоотверженные… вы посвятили свою жизнь великому делу! А я… просто отступник в бегах, каких тут среди беженцев полдюжины на десяток…  
Андерс со Справедливостью испытали острое желание озадаченно почесать нос.  
– Это нелогично, – наконец растерянно проговорил целитель. – Ты очень много делаешь… для всех людей Киркволла.  
«И для магов тоже», – добавил дух.  
– Это, наверное, эгоистично… – нарочито покаянно проговорил Хоук, потихоньку придвигаясь к ним, и через несколько секунд Андерс обнаружил, что не может оторвать взгляда от оказавшихся невозможно близко сияющих золотистых глаз. – Но мне хотелось бы сделать что-нибудь для одного конкретного мага. Но чтобы это «что-нибудь» было по-настоящему ощутимым.  
«Революцию?» – задумчиво предложил Справедливость.  
– Только никаких революций! – торопливо проговорил целитель. – Силовые методы редко приводят к нужному ре... м-м-м…  
– Вообще-то я имел в виду нечто ещё более эгоистичное, – через пару минут оторвавшись от его губ, задумчиво пояснил Гаррет. И после короткой паузы добавил: – Ну, может быть, ещё это «нечто» немного поможет Справедливости в познании мира смертных.  
«Это он намекает на те странные вещи, которые тебе снились всё время? То есть, те странные вещи, которые без порождений тьмы», – уточнил дух.  
– В каком ещё познании? – опасливо переспросил Андерс. Упоминание порождений тьмы заметно сбило его с романтического настроя, напомнив о том, что они с Хоуком, вообще говоря, находятся на Расколотой Горе, на которой периодически встречались не только не желавшие связываться с пахнущими льдом и пламенем двуногими волки, но и лишённые инстинкта самосохранения гигантские пауки, а кое-где попадались даже ходячие трупы.  
Гаррета подобные мелочи, естественно, совершенно не беспокоили: темноволосый маг, тихонько мурлыча, игриво тёрся носом о его шею, а его руки, сильные и тёплые, ласково поглаживали спину целителя.  
– Ну например таком, – наконец прошептал он на ухо уже не пытавшемуся сдерживать возбуждённую дрожь Андерсу. – Справедливость ведь не будет возражать?  
«Я не буду возражать, если он предоставит логичное объяснение нескольким фактам, – хмуро сообщил дух. – Во-первых, почему ты всё время пытаешься представить его без одежды, хотя в ней он высказывает заметно более умные мысли. Во-вторых, почему он всё время снится тебе в каком-то странном виде. В-третьих, почему ты так волнуешься, хотя он ещё не сделал ни одной из тех странных вещей…»  
– Справедливость… готов выслушать твои аргументы, – сглотнув, с трудом выдавил из себя Андерс. Успевшее отвыкнуть от прикосновений тело реагировало на ласку пугающе остро, а Хоук то ли из осторожности, то ли попросту из злого умысла целовал его в ухо легонько, едва ощутимо… а потом и вовсе замер, прижавшись щекой к щеке, и только тепло и неровно сопел в висок.  
– Я вас люблю, – наконец проговорил Гаррет. Помолчал с секунду и уточнил: – Вас обоих, тебя и Справедливость. Так что ту часть, где ты убеждаешь меня отказаться от этой идеи под предлогом того, что ты одержимый, можешь пропустить сразу.  
«Это правильно, – удовлетворённо заявил дух. – Мы имеем равные с остальными права. Хорошо, что он это понимает».  
– Но ведь это правда, – уже почти жалобно проговорил Андерс, неловко поёрзав в его объятиях. Думать о том, как он должен поступить, становилось всё сложнее: это самое «должен» слишком сильно отличалось от того, чего он желал всем сердцем. – Я не должен лишать тебя возможности найти своё счастье…  
«Почему-то меня не оставляет мысль, что в логике твоих умозаключений есть какой-то изъян», – критически заметил Справедливость.  
– Да уже нашёл, – устало вздохнул Хоук. По-хозяйски уверенно и очень бережно прихватил его за волосы, заставив откинуть голову назад, шепнул в самые губы: – Только оно зачем-то сопротивляется, – и поцеловал снова.  
«Учитывая то, что фразу «да люблю я его!» ты упорно считаешь исчерпывающим объяснением для всех тех странных вещей, которые происходят с твоими разумом и телом – да, я имею в виду и увеличение того отростка в нижней части живота тоже – твоё упрямство действительно кажется неуместным, – занудно сообщил дух. И опасливо добавил: – А вдруг ты его и правда убедишь?»  
Андерс, внезапно испугавшись подобного поворота событий, судорожно вцепился в мантию Хоука и потянул его на себя, чуть не потеряв равновесие – боевой маг успел в последний момент подставить руку, но им всё-таки пришлось разорвать поцелуй.  
– Я люблю тебя, – почти с отчаянием заглянув в глаза Гаррета, задыхающимся шёпотом произнёс рыжий маг. – Я три года не мог заснуть по ночам, тоскуя по тебе…  
«Это называется «тоской»?» – задумчиво уточнил Справедливость, и целитель заполошно покраснел.  
– По-моему, мы с тобой два идиота, – с тяжёлым вздохом признался Хоук, и Андерс сдавленно пискнул, когда под руками брюнета натужно лязгнули застёжки его мантии. – Три года – это всё-таки слишком долго, не хочу заставлять тебя ждать ни минуты больше…  
– Хоук, мы на Расколотой Горе! – собравшись с силами и почти сумев сдержать дрожь предвкушения, напомнил рыжий маг.  
– Ага, – покладисто согласился тот, снова целуя его в шею – уже куда уверенней, с полным осознанием своего на это права. Игриво куснул под ухом, вырвав у целителя хрипловатый вскрик, и принялся нежно посасывать тонкую, мигом покрасневшую кожу. Ещё и мурлыкал при этом, зараза, и Андерс едва слышал собственный голос за гулом крови в ушах и тягучей пульсацией в паху.  
– Тут опасно.  
– Я никому не дам тебя обидеть, – пообещал Хоук, запустив руки под его многократно латаную рубашку, и одержимый чуть не заскулил, судорожно выгибая спину.  
«Это место и впрямь не слишком подходит для сосредоточенного изучения отвлечённых материй, – неохотно согласился Справедливость. – Необходимость в самую ответственную минуту разбираться с каким-нибудь ядовитым пауком или ходячим мертвецом была бы крайне огорчительна».  
– Если в самый интересный момент тебя цапнет за задницу восставший из мёртвых, это будет печально, – перевёл Андерс, пытаясь за плечи отодвинуть от себя чересчур увлекшегося боевого мага. Получалось плохо, наверное, из-за того, что бедрами целитель нетерпеливо толкался навстречу его уже забравшейся в штаны ладони.  
– М-м-м… да. – Хоук на мгновение замер, а потом, тяжело вздохнув, сместился куда-то в сторону, и целитель вдруг оказался у него на коленях. Смотреть на Гаррета сверху вниз, любуясь завораживающим золотистым блеском глаз и чувствуя, как в промежность требовательно упирается более чем очевидное свидетельство его желания, было невероятно увлекательно, и Андерс едва не забыл, о чём они говорили секунду назад.  
«Пауки. И прочие опасности. И вообще неподходящая для бесед о телесном – или о чём-либо ином – обстановка», – напомнил Справедливость. Целитель со вздохом выпрямился, заставив себя выпустить из рук лицо Гаррета – тот, жмурясь, тёрся небритой щекой о его ладонь и пытался поймать пальцы губами – и решительно повторил:  
– Хоук, давай поговорим об… обо всём этом вечером. Если ты будешь со мной, нас будут ненавидеть, нас будут преследовать, мы нигде не сможем жить нормальной жизнью… Я приду к тебе сегодня, и если твоя дверь будет открыта… Если нет, я пойму, что ты наконец внял моим предупреждениям.  
«А по-моему, ты сейчас две минуты впустую сотрясал воздух», – заключил дух, и Андерс, встретившись с брюнетом глазами, полностью с этим согласился.  
Оставалось надеяться, что Гаррет хотя бы не станет снимать эту самую дверь с петель – для пущей наглядности своего решения.  
Вечер приближался неимоверно быстро – в немалой степени потому, что с Расколотой Горы они вернулись заметно позже полудня. Хоук явно намеревался провести в клинике остаток дня, но Андерсу всё-таки удалось его выставить, после чего одержимый, всё это время с трудом сдерживавший желание завалить брюнета на ближайшую койку, чуть не в панике ринулся в свою каморку.  
«Он не будет смеяться над тем, что у тебя дырявые носки», – заметил Справедливость. Маг зарычал и, сжав в кулаке серо-зелёный – хвала Создателю, целый – носок, снова зарылся в ящик с тряпьём, надеясь отыскать ему пару.  
«Если я правильно понял твои невнятные объяснения и то, что Хоук успел рассказать мне до того, как ты превратил нашу беседу в непонятно что, во время осуществления акта телесного проявления своих чувств наличие на тебе одежды не предполагается, – строго проговорил дух. И после секундного колебания уточнил: – Или у смертных есть какие-то ритуалы, касающиеся именно носков?»  
Андерс ошарашенно замер, фыркнул и спустя пару мгновений захохотал в голос, слыша в собственном смехе откровенно истеричные нотки. Но дикое, невыносимое напряжение всё-таки начало его отпускать.  
«Он любит тебя. И меня тоже. Он сам это сказал, и ты это слышал, – недоуменно прокомментировал Справедливость. – Ты любишь его, ты ему это уже сказал, и он тоже это слышал. Тогда почему у тебя столько эмоций сразу? Всё ведь уже понятно».  
– Хоук тебе потом объяснит, – на выдохе проговорил целитель, отчаянно надеясь, что всё и впрямь будет именно так. Что Хоук впустит их, улыбнётся, обнимет снова… а потом, после всего, как всегда терпеливо и доброжелательно расскажет духу Тени, почему всё оказалось таким запутанным.  
Дверь всё-таки находилась на положенном месте. И была аккуратно прикрыта, так что все попытки Андерса издалека разглядеть, не заперта ли она, были совершенно безуспешны.  
«Ему придётся очень многое мне объяснять», – хмуро проговорил дух, и одержимый всё-таки решился. Настороженно огляделся вокруг, высматривая храмовничьи патрули, покрепче сжал в руках посох и направился ко входу в имение Хоуков, с каждым шагом всё больше теряя способность мыслить здраво. Если дверь будет закрыта, это, на самом деле, будет только правильно – ни один нормальный человек не захочет связываться с чем-то подобным ему…  
«Я умудрился вселиться в человека, страдающего самыми дурацкими предрассудками», – раздражённо буркнул Справедливость.  
Дверь, о которой заботился хозяйственный Боудан, от легчайшего касания беззвучно качнулась внутрь; Хоук явно не подходил под определение «нормального человека», и Андерс никогда не думал, что будет так счастлив оттого, что умудрился связаться с несомненным безумцем.  
«Как у смертных всё сложно, – затравленно изрёк дух. – И что стоишь? Его комната на втором этаже, а я очень хочу внятных объяснений!»  
– Почему-то мне не кажется, что сегодня Хоук будет выражаться по-настоящему внятно… – пробормотал себе под нос целитель и всё-таки последовал здравому совету.  
Перед дверью в спальню Хоука он замешкался снова, но отступать явно было поздно, и Андерс всё-таки перешагнул через порог. Оцепенело таращившийся в пламя Гаррет, нервно мявший ткань мягкой домашней куртки на предплечьях, развернулся к нему стремительно, как в бою, и одержимый настороженно замер. А потом брюнет улыбнулся, и рыжий маг как будто по волшебству оказался рядом с ним, протянул руку, словно желая убедиться, что всё по-настоящему…  
– Я уж боялся, что ты не придёшь. – Полуприкрыв глаза, Хоук потёрся щекой о его ладонь – толком побриться он всё-таки забыл, и щетина чуть покалывала пальцы целителя – и накрыл его руку своей. – Ещё немного, и я отправился бы тебя искать.  
– Я… Я как идиот таращился на твою дверь, – со смущённым смешком признался Андерс. – Пытался с расстояния в пятнадцать футов определить, не заперто ли.  
«Прекрати нести чушь и скажи ему, чтобы объяснил всё это», – строго проговорил Справедливость, и одержимый сдавленно фыркнул.  
– Справедливости всё ещё непонятно, что я тут делаю, – пояснил он в ответ на выгнутую бровь брюнета. – У него… свои представления о том, как следует выражать любовь.  
– Надо будет, чтобы вы потом объяснили мне, что именно он имеет в виду, – усмехнулся Гаррет, сделав ещё шаг к нему и бережно обняв за талию. – Сделать что-нибудь приятное для него мне тоже очень хочется.  
«Освободить магов?» – с надеждой предложил дух.  
– С его идеями ты за один день не управишься… – задумчиво отозвался целитель, положив свободную руку ему на плечо – что было большой ошибкой, как он осознал почти сразу. Тонкая мягкая ткань домашней одежды почти не скрывала жара крепкого, сильного тела, и он тут же потерял изрядную долю способности мыслить логично.  
– Тогда начнём с того, о чём я имею хоть какое-то представление, – с улыбкой промурлыкал Хоук, одна его рука спустилась ниже, принявшись настойчиво поглаживать поясницу одержимого, а вторая зарылась в волосы на затылке, теребя сдерживавшую их верёвочку. – Всегда мечтал это сделать, – лукаво ухмыльнулся он, когда шнурок поддался его пальцам, и на лицо Андерса упали освободившиеся пряди.  
«Ему не нравится наша причёска?» – озадаченно поинтересовался дух. Целитель его уже не слушал: повинуясь едва ощутимому нажатию, он подался вперёд и поцеловал Гаррета сам, пьянея от ласкового, многообещающего тепла его губ.  
– Так что именно Справедливость не понял? – через пару минут хрипловатым шёпотом поинтересовался брюнет, игриво потираясь кончиком носа о край его челюсти.  
– Много чего, – разомлев под настойчиво ласкавшими основание шеи пальцами, выдохнул Андерс. Прильнул к Хоуку, бесстыдно вжавшись пахом в бедро, и тихонько заскулил, когда разминавшая его поясницу рука куда-то делась. – Например, почему я так хотел увидеть тебя обнажённым… хотя он считает, что в одетом виде ты заметно более рассудителен.  
– Учитывая то, что до этого мне доводилось раздеваться в твоём присутствии лишь тогда, когда у меня в брюхе или иных частях тела зияли кровоточащие отверстия, и изъяснялся я в основном нецензурно… – задумчиво протянул Гаррет. – Должен признать, что у него есть основания для подобного вывода.  
«Следует отметить, что его самообладание намного превосходит твоё, – критически заметил дух. – И нечего ссылаться на приток крови к области гениталий, судя по тому, что ощущается в области нашего бедра, у него с этим ничуть не лучше».  
Андерс, не сдержавшись, уткнулся брюнету в шею и тихо захихикал, а потом мстительно впился в кожу жестким поцелуем.  
– Меня достала твоя мантия, – сдавленно застонав, рыкнул Хоук, нетерпеливо дёрнув один из перехватывавших его талию ремней. – Какого хрена она до сих пор на тебе?  
– Логичный вопрос, – пробормотал целитель, напряжённо размышляя о том, как выбраться из своего одеяния, не отрываясь от Гаррета… и не позволив ему взвалить эту задачу на свои плечи, потому что тогда, судя по всему, ему придётся возвращаться в клинику, завернувшись в одолженное у Гаррета же покрывало. Благо лежавшая на кровати ткань казалась довольно плотной и достаточно обширной…  
«Непонятные вещи стремительно увеличиваются в количестве, – растерянно прокомментировал Справедливость. – Какое отношение к телесным проявлениям любви имеют твоя мантия и его покрывала?»  
– Никакого, – тяжело вздохнул Андерс, не сразу сообразив, что умудрился ответить разом на оба заданных ему вопроса, и оттолкнул потянувшуюся было к застёжкам его мантии руку Хоука. И, извиняясь за невольную грубость, неспешно, томно поцеловал его, игриво прихватывая нижнюю губу зубами.  
Брюнет довольно заурчал и, мимоходом обласкав шею под затылком, запустил обе руки ему под мантию, задрав одетую под неё тунику и заставив его вздрогнуть от неожиданного жара коснувшихся обнажённой кожи пальцев. Маг хрипло застонал, углубляя поцелуй, и принялся торопливо щёлкать застёжками, выгибаясь под неспешно ласкавшими его тело ладонями.  
«Так. Ты разделся, – задумчиво сообщил дух, когда целитель всё-таки сбросил мантию на пол и даже ухитрился каким-то чудом снять тунику, не порвав ветхую ткань. – Но он всё ещё в своей одежде. Это несправедливо».  
– Раздевайся, – облизнув сладко ноющие губы, с ухмылкой велел Андерс, намекающе дёрнув один из концов перехватывавшего талию Хоука пояса. Пояс оказался понятлив и после первого же рывка шёлковой змеёй скользнул вслед за рукой одержимого, а полы хоуковой куртки сразу разошлись в стороны, открывая мускулистые, покрытые тёмной шерсткой грудь и живот.  
Гаррет самодовольно ухмыльнулся, заметив голодный, сверкающий желанием взгляд одержимого, и небрежно повел плечами, заставив ткань соскользнуть к локтям. А потом снова обвил руками его талию, крепко прижав к себе и вырвав из его груди гортанный стон.  
– Согласно сложившимся в течение многих веков обычаям смертных, – задыхаясь, с усмешкой пробормотал на ухо целителю Хоук, – дальнейшее проявление телесных знаков симпатии следует осуществлять в постели. Три шага вперёд, любовь моя. – Он отступил назад, едва не лишив опоры практически повисшего на нём Андерса, и тот рефлекторно потянулся следом. Опомнился рыжий маг лишь тогда, когда, споткнувшись о неожиданно кинувшийся под ноги край кровати, тяжело рухнул на покрывало. И частично на Гаррета, глухо охнувшего, когда ему в живот угодил андерсов локоть.  
– Прости, – виновато выдохнул одержимый, но прежде, чем он успел продолжить, его заткнули требовательным, жарким поцелуем, а секунду спустя Хоук всем весом вжал его в матрас, и Андерс с облегчением застонал, обхватив его талию ногами.  
– Торопишься, солнышко, – неразборчиво проговорил Гаррет, целуя его в шею, и игриво прикусил ключицу. Глухо застонал, потерся щекой о плечо целителя, чуть отстранился, через мгновение наклонившись к его груди и слегка прихватив зубами сосок, а потом, легонько погладив его пах, принялся развязывать шнуровку штанов.  
– Хватит меня дразнить… – хныкнул Андерс, судорожно хватая ртом воздух и пытаясь потереться о его ладонь.  
«Наверное, это общее свойство смертных – выражать благороднейшие порывы свое души таким странным образом, – заключил Справедливость. – Меня по-прежнему удручает твоя неспособность восстановить должное положение вещей: если он раздевает тебя, с твоей стороны было бы правильно оказать ему ту же услугу. А ты вместо этого просто цепляешься за него, как… как котёнок!»  
– Точно, штаны, – пробормотал целитель, заставив себя отпустить сильные, такие надёжные плечи Гаррета и, не осмеливаясь даже на миг оторваться от его кожи, плавно провёл ладонями по широкой спине. Изящный изгиб тела так и требовал продолжать движение, так что Андерс попросту не сумел остановиться, когда пальцы ощутили бархатистость ткани, и, огладив поясницу, собственнически сжал крепкую задницу Хоука. Тот одобрительно заурчал и пощекотал его сосок кончиком языка, и целитель с хриплым стоном выгнулся под ним, рефлекторно вонзив пальцы в его ягодицы.  
– У тебя очень интересный метод раздевания любовника, – с хриплым смешком сообщил ему на ухо Хоук. – Это что-то, чему учат только Стражей? Или это идея Справедливости?  
«Я тут ни при чём, – принялся оправдываться дух. – Это же неэффективно».  
– К слову об эффективности. – Андерс с неимоверным трудом заставил себя сосредоточиться, и Гаррет растерянно моргнул, когда комнату озарила вспышка магии. Одержимый улыбнулся и, жарко поцеловав его в плечо, промурлыкал: – Вот чему действительно учат Стражей – это точности… Извини за штаны, я тебе новые куплю.  
«На что?» – скептически осведомился Справедливость, но Хоук только гортанно рассмеялся и, выдернув зажатый между их телами огрызок ткани с обугленными краями, небрежно отшвырнул его в сторону, пока рыжий маг ласкающими движениями стряхивал пепел с его бедер.  
– Кстати, о Справедливости, – сноровисто сдергивая с целителя расстёгнутые штаны, хрипло поинтересовался брюнет. – Мне… не хочется оставлять его без внимания. Вы как, можете… ну, действовать одновременно? Чтобы ты не отключался во время этого…  
«Мы одно целое, – напомнил дух. Помолчал с пару секунд и почти жалобно добавил: – Всё это совсем непохоже на то, что помнил Кристоф про любовь с Орой! У Гаррета нет тех выпуклостей на груди, и вообще…»  
– Он чувствует всё, что чувствую я, – тяжело дыша, проговорил Андерс. – Но ему нужно… освоиться. Не торопись с этим.  
– Ладно, – покладисто кивнул Хоук и принялся лениво выцеловывать его живот, поглаживая ладонями раздвинутые бедра.  
– Эй, я имел в виду участие Справедливости, а не вообще! – возмутился целитель и, потянув его на себя, требовательно впился в изогнувшиеся в чуть заметной тёплой улыбке губы. А потом Гаррет вжался пахом в его пах и принялся игриво тереться о него, и Андерс мог только скулить и извиваться, задыхаясь от возбуждения, пока его не стукнула в висок довольно увесистая склянка, выкатившаяся из-под потревоженной их движениями подушки.  
– Ага, вот она где, – пробормотал себе под нос Хоук, хищным жестом сцапав флакон, и через пару секунд целитель совершенно забыл о своём удивлении, с гортанным нетерпеливым стоном насаживаясь на его пальцы.  
Справедливость затравленно молчал где-то в глубине сознания, и это было правильно; у одержимого всё равно не осталось ни одной здравой мысли к тому моменту, когда Гаррет, вняв таки его бессвязному хныканью, перестал его дразнить и, обхватив бёдра ладонями, плавно и осторожно толкнулся вглубь. Андерс сладко заныл и в восторге укусил его за плечо, а потом совершенно выключился из реальности, бездумно упиваясь жаром сильного тела, ритмичным движением внутри и сдавленными рычащими стонами над ухом, смешивавшимися с его собственными.  
«Я понял, что тебе это нравится, но всё ещё не понимаю, зачем», – несчастным тоном изрёк Справедливость, когда целитель всё-таки смог разжать судорожно стискивавшие плечи Хоука пальцы и умудрился даже открыть глаза, пытаясь высмотреть неподалёку какую-нибудь тряпку, чтобы немного обтереться.  
– Справедливость заинтересовался смыслом секса, – хрипло уведомил одержимый, будучи в состоянии только перепоручить задачу по придумыванию объяснений кому-то другому.  
Гаррет глухо угукнул, глубоко вздохнул и чуть отодвинулся в сторону; Андерс, на миг испугавшись, что тот собрался куда-то уйти, судорожно вцепился в него, но брюнет только вытянулся рядом с ним, больше не придавливая к матрасу тяжестью блаженно расслабившегося тела, и сам бережно притянул к груди.  
– Смыслом секса, значит… – вздохнув ещё раз, задумчиво проговорил Хоук, лениво поглаживая всё ещё сладко подрагивавшего целителя по спине, и, прочистив горло, начал: – Смыслов, вообще говоря, несколько. – Рыжий маг удивлённо хмыкнул, но осчастливленный перспективой получить хоть какие-то пояснения дух только раздражённо на него шикнул. – Первый и основной проистекает из природы смертных. Поскольку мы неразрывно связаны со своими телами – при расставании с которыми смертный переходит в совершенно иное качество – проявление чувств во всей их полноте также неизбежно требует и участия в этом процессе тела. Конечным следствием гнева является удар в морду или аналогичные ему деяния, конечным следствием огорчения – плач, конечным следствием любви – секс. Это, разумеется, сильно упрощённая схема, но к подробностям перейдём позже.  
Андерс фыркнул и, приподнявшись на локте, с улыбкой посмотрел на блаженно жмурившегося любовника. Судя по виду, вряд ли Гаррет и впрямь был способен в эту минуту мыслить по-настоящему рационально – напрашивался вывод, что либо он готовил эту речь заранее, либо просто болтал что в голову приходило.  
– А какой ещё смысл в нём есть? – Признаться, этот вопрос самого одержимого заинтересовал ничуть не меньше. Он раньше думал, что никакого особого значения всё это попросту не имеет – так, приятное времяпрепровождение, чтобы поменьше тянуло выпрыгнуть из окна на последнем этаже Кинлоха…  
– Смысл практический, – дремотно протянул Хоук и подался к нему, в паузах между словами легко, нежно целуя в губы, – заключается в том, что любая смена деятельности способствует отдыху разума и, как следствие, повышению эффективности его работы. Смена занятия на занятие приятное, коим предполагается секс, также улучшает эмоциональное состояние, что, опять же, положительно сказывается на эффективности мыслительной деятельности.  
Андерс игриво прикусил его нижнюю губу и, тихо, хулигански хихикнув, толкнул в плечо, заставив перевернуться на спину, а потом с кошачьим нахальством забрался на грудь и вытянулся вдоль тела. Сразу стало тепло и очень-очень уютно, под ухом мерно билось хоуково сердце, а кожу дразняще щекотали жёсткие волоски, покрывавшие его живот.  
«Ладно, это не совсем бесполезное занятие, – наконец согласился Справедливость. – Но это только подтверждает то, что мы должны сделать так, чтобы все маги тоже могли проявлять свои чувства должным образом. То, что храмовники низвели…»  
Одержимый чуть заметно поморщился и поплотнее вжался в крепкую грудь Гаррета. Слушать ещё одну торжественную речь не хотелось совершенно, неторопливо ласкавшие ягодицы и бёдра руки любимого человека наводили на мысли о борьбе магов в самую последнюю очередь…  
Хоук тихонько мурлыкнул и, проведя ладонью по спине, принялся массировать кончиками пальцев его затылок.  
– А вообще-то – по справедливости – теперь твоя очередь, – с отчётливо слышавшейся в голосе лукавой усмешкой сообщил он, и Андерс растерянно моргнул, ощутив, как его колени провалились куда-то вниз, скользнув по ткани покрывала, а талию несильно, но весьма красноречиво сжали бёдра брюнета. Целитель приподнял голову, вопросительно глянув на него, и Гаррет, озорно улыбнувшись, утвердительно кивнул.  
– По справедливости, говоришь… – задумчиво протянул одержимый, поднявшись, и уселся на пятки между его колен, глядя на него сверху вниз. А потом медленно, многообещающе усмехнулся, когда где-то глубоко внутри тёплой вспышкой засияло осознание того, что всё это правда. Что его мечты, которые три года были отравлены отчаянием и безнадёжностью, сбылись, что всё его тело сладко ноет от ласк мужчины, по которому он тосковал всё это время, а тот лежит перед ним обнажённым и совершенно не собирается мешать ему осуществить ещё кое-что из того, о чём он грезил по ночам. – Знаешь, у меня есть пара идей…  
Хоук, выразительно облизнувшись, лениво потянулся, и Андерс на мгновение замер, заворожённый тем, как играли на крепких мускулах отблески горевшего в камине пламени. А потом, положив руку ему на колено, неспешно повёл её вверх, оглаживая бедро, потом талию, грудь, плечо… Гаррет под его ладонями был живым, настоящим; он двигался, ёрзал, прижимался к ласкавшим его рукам, мурлыкал и постанывал, и в золотых глазах искорками сверкала вспыхнувшая снова страсть.  
«Он прав. Это будет действительно справедливо, – наконец проговорил дух. – Надеюсь, хотя бы в этот раз ты потрудишься сохранить хоть какой-то самоконтроль».  
– Рассказывая Справедливости о сексе, – настойчиво покусывая шею тяжело дышавшего Хоука, с насмешкой сообщил Андерс, – ты забыл упомянуть один незначительный факт: во время этого занятия применение самоконтроля не предполагается.  
– Для того, чтобы я мог поверить в это утверждение… – Брюнет выгнулся, хватая ртом воздух и судорожно сжав пальцы лежавшей на талии целителя руки, и с гортанным смешком упрямо продолжил: – Ты пользуешься слишком сложными фразами.  
– Это только начало, – мечтательно прижмурясь, посулил одержимый и сполз пониже, принимаясь старательно выцеловывать его грудь. Гаррет, зарывшись пальцами в его волосы, ласкающе массировал затылок, и от этого прикосновения по позвоночнику рыжего мага, пульсируя, текли искорки удовольствия.  
Андерс блаженно прикрыл глаза, почти трепетно прижавшись губами к ямке между ключиц брюнета, и медленно, протяжно лизнул выпиравшую косточку, млея от солоноватого вкуса кожи и ощущения притаившейся свирепой мощи под ладонями. Справедливость тихо буркнул что-то неуверенно-неодобрительное, а совершенно ошалевший от внезапного острого возбуждения целитель с голодным стоном впился губами в шею брюнета.  
– Моё, – задыхаясь, совсем по-детски заявил одержимый, мысленно отмахнувшись от мрачно обругавшего его эгоистом духа, и медленно огладил отвердевший сосок любовника кончиками засверкавших мелкими молниями пальцев, самодовольно вслушиваясь в его сладострастный рык. А потом, поймав взгляд потемневших почти до черноты глаз, с лукавой усмешкой пояснил: – Тот самый электрический трюк, любовь моя. Нравится?  
Вместо ответа Хоук зарычал снова, сжал пальцы у него на затылке и, рванув его голову к себе, поцеловал глубоко и так жарко, что рыжий маг мигом растерял остаток и без того не слишком разнообразных мыслей. Отброшенная было в сторону склянка, хвала Создателю, явно имела собственный дружелюбный характер и попалась под руку в самый нужный момент; к четвёртому безумному поцелую целитель всё-таки сообразил, как без слов уговорить неизменно энергичного брюнета позволить ему самому обо всём позаботиться, а потом Гаррет выгнулся с тягучим сладким стоном, принимая его в себя, и Андерс забыл обо всём, кроме дикого, невозможного счастья от того, как тот отзывался на каждое его движение.  
«Кажется, я начинаю понимать общий принцип, – удовлетворённо пробормотал Справедливость, когда одержимый проморгался от вспыхнувших перед глазами звёздочек. – Ввиду выяснившихся фактов, традиционный для Кругов запрет на интимные отношения между магами выглядит ещё более унизительным».  
– Справедливость одобряет, – лениво ответив на ласковый, томный поцелуй, сообщил Андерс. Хоук неразборчиво мурлыкнул что-то ему в макушку, и одержимый чуть поёжился, поплотнее вжимаясь в него – покрытая испариной спина начала немного мёрзнуть, потому что про успевший прогореть камин они, ясное дело, забыли. Гаррет тихо фыркнул и, пошарив рукой возле края кровати, натянул ему на плечи одеяло, подбитое каким-то мягким мехом.  
– Не хочу никуда уходить, – сонно пробормотал целитель, уткнувшись носом ему в шею. Под одеялом, в кольце сильных ласковых рук, было тепло и уютно, и даже Справедливость в кои-то веки не требовал немедленно приняться за какое-нибудь полезное дело, раз они уже закончили с телесными проявлениями высоких чувств.  
– Не уходи, – согласился Хоук и нежно погладил его по волосам. – Видишь же, какая у меня большая кровать, мне одному в ней страшно и одиноко. Втроём с вами в самый раз будет.  
«Он же никогда ничего не боится», – недоуменно прокомментировал дух.  
– Ты что, хочешь, чтобы я к тебе переехал? – удивлённо переспросил Андерс, подняв на него глаза. – Но два отступника в одном доме…  
– Отступником больше, отступником меньше, – с демонстративным легкомыслием пожал плечами Гаррет. И уже совсем другим тоном, тщательно пряча тревогу, добавил: – Здесь тебе будет намного безопаснее, сюда храмовники не суются.  
«Он за нас волнуется! – обрадовался Справедливость и прагматично добавил: – Если ты будешь жить у него, работа над манифестом пойдёт быстрее. Нам не придётся тратить время на его поиски или на то, чтобы ждать его прихода».  
– Кто о чём, а Справедливость о манифесте, – проворчал одержимый и ободряюще улыбнулся в ответ на настороженный взгляд брюнета: – Только учти, я во сне пихаюсь. И у меня кошмары – порождения тьмы, и всё в таком духе…  
Хоук довольно ухмыльнулся и, наклонившись к нему, поцеловал в губы, глубоко и ласково.  
– Насчёт порождений тьмы и всего в таком духе я что-нибудь придумаю.  
Андерс тихо засмеялся и прикрыл глаза, устроив голову на его плече, и уже через пару минут сон накрыл его тёмным покрывалом. Кошмары ему и в самом деле не снились.

Вместо эпилога.  
– У меня опять половина черновиков потерялась, – проворчал одержимый, сидя посреди кровати и пытаясь отыскать в оставшихся листках начало очередной главы манифеста. Обнимавший его за талию Хоук сел, устроив подбородок у него на плече, и сонно предположил:  
– Под подушками смотрел? Они обычно туда забиваются. Или под кровать падают.  
– Ещё их убирает Орана, и никогда не признаётся мне, куда именно она их убрала… – откинув голову назад и потёршись носом об его ухо, вздохнул Андерс. Висевшая у него на плечах домашняя куртка Гаррета чуть не упала, оставив его совершенно обнажённым, но он не обратил на это внимания.  
– Мне казалось, я видел пару листков, торчащих из шкафа, когда Справедливость будил меня сегодня ночью, – подумав с полминуты, проговорил Хоук. Ласково погладил любовника по животу и лениво добавил: – Надо попробовать всё-таки объяснить ему, в чём заключается разница между временами суток и тем, для чего каждое из них предназначено.  
«Я знаю, чем день отличается от ночи, – возразил Справедливость. – Просто это было очень важно…»  
– Он знает, – хмыкнул одержимый. – И старается не прерывать твой сон без нужды. Но в этот раз он счёл, что ему в голову пришла мысль слишком важная, чтобы откладывать её до утра.  
– Пожалуй, что так, – согласился брюнет. – Я всё-таки не разделяю его веру в людей, но в его идее есть разумное зерно.  
– Гаррет, ни одну из ваших «разумных» идей я не позволю осуществлять без присутствия целителя, – строго проговорил Андерс. – Ты меня понял?  
– Конечно, любовь моя, – покладисто промурлыкал Хоук, аккуратно забрав у него из рук стопку черновиков, и с лукавым смешком опрокинул на подушки.


End file.
